


It's A Double Date

by HorizonsDawn



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorizonsDawn/pseuds/HorizonsDawn
Summary: Nanobite and Healstorm decided to spend the day with a double date.
Relationships: Jett/Sage (VALORANT), Killjoy/Viper (VALORANT)
Kudos: 24





	It's A Double Date

"You sure you don't want to come over here?" Jett lightly tapped the swing next to the one she was sitting on, Sage lightly shook her head sideways indicating she was fine with sitting on the rock borders of the place. Jett then pouted since she wouldn't be able to talk to Sage closely.

"When are Sabine and K arriviiing..." Jett asked impatiently, she was pacing up and down gliding, using her ability slowly and even jumping a little high before she slowly floated down. It doesn't tire her at all, and she does it most of the time. She was actually enjoying it.

"Patience Jett, they will arrive." Sage spoke as she watched her girlfriend, eventually she received a text from Viper saying they were near, and so she just let the satisfying breeze of the wind flow by her. Funny how Jett was also moving like the wind. 

After a few minutes of waiting, the other pair of couple finally arrived and made their way to the ones waiting. Well, except for Jett and Killjoy. Killjoy ran her way to hug her friend, Jett enveloping herself in the embrace she snuggled up to a little closer and did their 'own handshake' that only the two of them memorized and done it pretty well as they first done so.

Sabine only rolled her eyes at the sight of the two bestfriend's, Walking her way next to Sage who stared at the pair of friends laugh their way onto sharing each other's stories onto how they were even though it wasn't as long when they last met.

"They look like they haven't seen each other in 50 years." Sabine commented.

"Seems so." Sage replied and chuckled.

They took a break for the while, Viper and Sage were talking to each other while Killjoy and Jett were playing tag, Killjoy complaining that Jett wasn't fair since she dashes her way out. So they stayed at the swings and saw who could swing the strongest until one gets knocked out the swinging seat.

Jett was the first to launch herself out and it all happened too quickly that she wasn't able to land slowly using her glide, the tech wheezing at the sight of Jett laid onto the grass. Jett herself actually laughed at the matter. They were enjoying themselves whilst the other pair were discussing life matters and even talking about their partners habits such as Killjoy wanting to get cuddled 24/7 and Jett's difficulty in sleeping as such, Sage lull's her to sleep.

"You two, enough playing like children and come here, we're going." Sabine told them as she and Sage stood up from the seat.

"Awww, already?" The both replied, Killjoy helped Jett stand up and they both ran their way to their girlfriends.

Sage had pulled out a handkerchief to wipe on the tiny bit of sweat Jett had onto her forehead, if anything. The sight looked more like a mom taking care of her daughter. But it wasn't like that ofcourse.

Viper only crossing her arms and glancing at Killjoy when the tech asked if Sabine could do the same to her. Unfortunately to the tech, Sabine only threw a handkerchief onto her girlfriend's face while she proceeded to walk.

As much as possible, Viper doesn't show PDA, but she knew to herself it didn't mean she didn't love tech less. At times, Killjoy often even teased her about it and was used to her being like so.

•••

They ate at a samgyupsal place that Jett suggested, She and Sage has been there and the other pair actually really loved the food. Sage had cut big pieces of meat for her girlfriend who couldn't wait to eat since it was her favorite food. 

Viper nodded as an approval of the savory taste as she ate her first bite, She actually waited for the rest of the meat to cook and didn't trust Killjoy in getting her own food since she burnt her hand 3 times in a a span of less than a minute.

Viper had wrapped the meat into a piece of lettuce and fed it over to Killjoy, Killjoy hummed and ate the rest. Though, Viper just gave Killjoy a pair of chopsticks so she'd be atleast more cautious.

"How's the food?" Jett asked Killjoy and Killjoy gave a thumbs up in approval.

Sage got a bowl of ramen for the two since she knows the both loved it. She was going to get some for Sabine, but Sabine didn't want Sage to pay as much. Sage insisted it was fine but Viper was hard to pursuade. Instead Killjoy shared some of hers to the chemist.

Both the couples had talked to their respective partners at a time, having two separate worlds for a split moment. 

When they finished, they shared the payment and they were deciding where to go to next. Sabine and Sage wanted to go look for clothes, whilst the other pair of girls wanted to go to the arcade.

"Okay, what about, we go to the arcade first then we go for the clothes, how does that sound?" The tech suggested.

"Sounds fine! Please agree Sage pleaseee" Jett practically gave Sage her puppy eyes and who was Sage to decline it when Jett has used that on her, she just sighed playfully and agreed.

"And Sabine?" Killjoy looked at the chemist at waited for her response.

"Okay, we're going." Sabine agreed.

The tech and the hawk high-fived and was about to run their way on to the arcade.

"But." Sabine continued "We play laser guns, I'm teaming with Jett."

Jett blinked, she couldn't believe of all people Viper was the one to ask them to play, and it was laser guns. And just told that she wanted her as a partner.

"Then that means I team with Killjoy." The healer smiled and stood beside the tech.

"Oh it's on! We'll put you guys to the dirt!" Killjoy chuckled.

"Oh yeah? I'm pretty sure Sabine and I will make a good team!" Jett demanded.

"Let's see who wins."

•••

Making their way to the laser gun station, they were glad the past pair of friends just finished playing. They instantly got their turns. The staff telling them to put their belongings onto the mini cabinets. And they proceeded with their teams. 

"Are you ready to lose?" Sage told Jett, her competitive side showing, clearly it was something new for the white haired girl. Though she was looking forward to how it would actually end.

"Ready."

The two team pairs walked over to their designated places. Basically, how Laser Guns worked was simple. The first to wipe out the other team in a dimly lit maze like place wins. To indicate you've hit an enemy, there's a vest with points the staff makes you wear. It give up a beep sound once the enemy hits it with the laser gun. That's how it indicates you've been out of the game. And it goes on for a few rounds. You are also given an ear piece to communicate over to your partner.

"Don't embarrass me Hawk." The chemist told Jett as she waited for the timer to start.

"Heh, I promise you, we'll win this."

A few seconds after, the timer started and the room was now dimly lit. Only their body pieces being the glowing assets to the place, making it challenging. Viper's team decide to split up to find each of the enemy solo. Viper knows Sage and Killjoy will split up. Ofcourse, she knows how Killjoy thinks in battle, might it be a simulation, a real fight, or a game.

"Careful Sage, if we start easy, we'll win." Killjoy said as she made her way quietly.

"You too, Killjoy." 

A few minutes later, Jett saw a glowing red color over infrontof her vision, not too far from her she noticed a pair of aqua earrings even when the place was barely lit. Indicating it was Sage. She smirked and quietly scooted her way closer. 

Sage was extremely focused and had her gun aimed, but Jett was waiting for her opportunity to strike once Sage was off guard.

As Sage put the gun down, about to communicate with Killjoy through the ear piece. Jett took it as an opportunity and dashed her way to Sage. Pointing the gun directly at the point where you could knock a player out with a shot.

Their positions were... Odd.

Jett has pinned Sage over to the wall, Sage saw the cheeky little smile over her girlfriends lips.

"Well hello beautiful." Jett greeted, not putting the gun away.

"Why hello to you too."

Jett scooted closer until their faces were inches away from kissing.

Naughty Jett was leaning her head closer to Sage, wanting to give her a kiss. Sage smirked softly and faked getting closer.

Just a little more and...

_**Beep!** _

Jett's eyes widened in disbelief when she had realized her girlfriend had shot her, Sage flashing a cheeky smile "Dang it, I thought it would work..."

"You'll get a kiss when you win, for now? Sit and wait for the next rounds." Sage chuckled and told Killjoy through her earpiece she had taken down Jett.

_"Jett? Jett? Damn it."_ Viper muttered under her breath a curse when she had found out her partners ear piece was out, meaning Jett was shot already.

"There you are Sabine." Killjoy said, Viper flinched as she looked over to her shoulder to see Killjoy with her gun pointed to her very own back "Jett's gone? Sad, well, it's just you and me here."

Sabine chuckled and slowly turned over to face Killjoy. Though her arms weren't up in surrender just yet.

Her reflexes were fast, just about when Killjoy was going to shoot, she dashed to the nearby wall for cover. 

" _Scheisse_." The tech cursed as Sabine was quick to follow up with a shot which resulted Killjoy to hide at the wall beside her as well.

Killjoy had no choice but to rush Sabine so she walked quietly to the wall, surprisedly, Sabine was no long there. Noticing the the sound behind her.

"Boo." Viper said as she had shot Killjoy from the back. Following up a sound of:

_**Beep!** _

Though Killjoy had been shot, she quickly followed up with "To your right."

And as Sabine turned to her right, Sage was already pointing the gun towards her. The last beep was done. And the timer had buzzed off. A point for the red team which was Killjoy's.

Killjoy and Sage high-fived and hugged each other in celebration of their victory.

Meanwhile Viper looked over at Jett who was walking her way to their place. Scratching her head in embarrassment, Viper didn't mind. Infact the experience was likely going to make them win.

"Sabine I'm sor-"

"Don't be, we have rounds to catch. Now, do you trust me?"

Jett stared onto the chemist first before nodding, Viper smirked.

•••

Rounds had passed and shooting after shooting. The game had ended with a score of 5 — 3.

The winner being blue team or known as Viper's team.

Viper's plan was to let the other team get a score of 3, then, she'll be able to figure out how they made plans. Their wins didn't stop after so. Jett dashed over to Sage and asked if she could get the kiss now. Ofcourse, she got what she asked for when Sage hugged her, and gave her a soft kiss.

Meanwhile, Killjoy was admiring her girlfriend for her senses and how she thought of everything that quick. She was truly something else, never underestimate her.

After the Laser Gun games, Killjoy and Jett played a few arcane games. Taking turns into getting stuffed toys for their girls and even playing competitively in a game of Tekken. The score was tied since they both knew each other's tactics.

Then when it was time for the clothing shopping. They watched together as Sage and Sabine looked over at good looking clothes, or basically, anything good to wear at all.

The fashion sense of both elder women were fascinating and they looked good on whatever they wore.

"Sage does the amber one fit better?" Sabine asked as she picked out two different choices.

Sage quickly thought "Yes, the amber one fits better. You look great on it!"

Viper had looked through plain colored dresses, or clothing with less designs on them yet she still looked beautiful.

While Sage had picked floral ones, not missing the opportunity to show them to Jett who liked everything she wore, not that Jett didn't know how fashion worked. She actually, truly loved the feeling her girlfriend was enjoying it so she gave her honest opinions.

Killjoy? Well.

She was sitting at the mini sofa's provided onto each place, using her phone in embarrassment since... She knew herself she doesn't dress the best. Even Sabine decided what she would wear on this day of the double date.

"What are you sitting there for?" Viper asked Killjoy who was playing cooking dash on her phone, her head snapped upwards and looked over to her girlfriend, giving a nervous chuckle.

"I, um, you know... I'm not really good with these uh, whole fashion thing?"

Sabine hummed softly, she cupped her girlfriend's chin and pressed a soft kiss onto her lips.

"I think you dress pretty neat, you're unbelievably adorable. I just don't want anyone to think funny of you. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Although the fact Sabine wanted her to dress Sabine's way, Killjoy understood that Viper just cared for her that much. It's her unique way of loving, and it never seized to amaze the tech. She smiled and stood up, linking her arms with Sabine.

"Just this once?" Killjoy smiled.

Sabine had a really small smile onto her lips, she then responded "Just this once."

•••

Sage ended up buying a few clothes and so did Sabine. Sage had bought a thick hoodie for Jett to use on the cold days. Whilst Viper had bought a new beanie for her girlfriend which she eventually wore immediately once it was checked out.

They noticed it the sun slowly made it's way down. So they had to bid goodbyes soon. They decided to make their way to the park together.

Sitting on the bench with each couples had their arms linked together.

"This is the best day this week." Jett said as she yawned and leaned her head over to Sage's shoulder.

"You enjoyed?" Sage asked as she planted a kiss on her girlfriends forehead.

Jett hummed in response before looking at Sage "You know, no matter what angle I look at you from, you're pretty."

Sage blushed at the words "Some people don't think like that really..." She replied.

"I don't really care what they think of you, all that matters, is that how I look at you will never change." Jett replied happily as her feet swayed under the bench.

Sage smiled and held Jett's hand "I know, and I will always love you for that, and everything else."

Meanwhile, Sabine not only unconsciously had her hand now held onto Killjoy's, but they had their heads leaned against each other. Killjoy's eyes were closed while she smiled.

"What's for dinner?" The tech asked.

"Well, do you want to cook with me?" Viper offered.

"I'll do anything as long as you're with me."

"You're so... Cheesy." Viper replied, earning a chuckle from the tech.

"You know you love it when I'm like this."

"...Fair."

...

...

...

"Ich liebe dich, Sabine."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it for this update! Thanks so much for reading, it took me a while to write this. Take this as a gift before I release the finale chapter for Choice of the Visitor since it will...
> 
> Kidding! Not gonna spoil.
> 
> I hope you liked it and deep apologies for those who are waiting for the update of my short series, it will be there I promise!
> 
> Thank you❤️


End file.
